The Unknown: So Far Away
by CROcheWsterLEY
Summary: While on a hunt for a spirit, Sam and Dean run into what they are told is a junior member of Castiel's former garrison, who took an eighteen year old vessel. She wants to see Cas, and the boys are hesitant in taking an angel back to the bunker, for something might be following her. Rated M to be safe, for language and such. Set after S8. Eventual Destiel, Kevin/OC, Sam, Charlie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello. This, readers, is my first attempt at fanfiction. I sincerely encourage you to continue reading, despite what I have just told you, because it might be worth your time. I hope to find out if it is, so review, please! Good or bad, I want to hear it. Enjoy! **

Dean stood outside the worn picket fence, wondering how he could somehow muster up the strength to walk straight in and deal with whatever son of a bitch popped out and attempted to eat him alive. This whole routine seemed so pointless now. Eight years ago, he would have thought differently. He would have been stoked to walk into a situation like this and live up to his badass reputation. But now? Why was Sam dragging him into a job hunting a seemingly insignificant spirit when there were thousands of pissed off angels walking the streets looking for a chance to rip their throats out? Castiel and Kevin were waiting back at the bunker, Cas because he was now fully human and didn't have any mojo to fight with, and Kevin because he was working on translating the angel tablet. Well, time to get this over with.

Sam lead the way into the rickety house, silently creeping up the stairs while Dean checked behind to make sure nothing was following them. As they entered the place, they could feel the temperature drop about fifteen degrees. The EMF meter in Sam's pocket started wailing, leaving them no doubt that it was a spirit that they were hunting. They slowly but surely made their way to what was formerly the kitchen of the abandoned house and suddenly stopped in their tracks when they saw a figure standing in the very middle of the room. Dean glanced at Sam, a brief look of confusion passing between them. This spirit looked nothing like any others they had encountered in the past. For one thing, the color of the girl's face was much more vivid and an overall essence of life surrounded her form. This was no ghost. So what was it?

"Who are you?" Dean hesitantly asked the girl, around eighteen, by the looks of her. She had long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, evident even in the dim lighting of the otherwise empty room. Her clothing seemed a little too out of place for the current situation, seeing as how she was dressed in a short red dress covered with a leather jacket, black tights, and grey suede heels that gave her about five inches. Despite the obvious outnumbering, she appeared a little too calm. Sam assessed the situation and started circling around her, trying in earnest to cut off any exit plan that she may have had.

Without acknowledging Dean, she looked toward Sam and simply said, "I wouldn't bother. I don't need a door to escape the two of you."

"Awfully confident, aren't we?" Dean was starting to recognize the holier-than-thou stature and the deceiving light that emanated from the girl's eyes. "Especially since you have no home to escape to, angel."

She finally turned to look at Dean and replied, "You know, pet names like that shouldn't be used so literally. I'd be flattered, but frankly, you're a bit too old for me. It might look suspicious."

Surprise flickered across Dean's face as he registered that this particular angel was slightly snarky. A welcome change, he guessed. It would be more fun this way. "Alright. I'll ask nicely, then. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your definition of 'nicely' could be improved," she said as an impatient huff made its way out of Dean's mouth, "but I'll play along. You guys aren't really hunting a spirit. That was all me. My apologies, I guess. I'm looking for Castiel. And before you stop me," she started at seeing the look of annoyance mixed with anger forming on Dean and Sam's faces, "let me assure you that I don't wish to harm him. I'm actually searching for a way to hide as effectively as he is. I know that he has somehow warded himself against the rest of the angels, but I'm not entirely sure which method he used. Now, in an effort to escape seeming bossy, I'd like to _ask _you to bring me to him."

"No freakin' way," Dean answered.

"I figured you would need more convincing than that. Okay, here's the deal. I was a junior member of Castiel's garrison back when we were all chummy, seemingly acting under the orders of a father who has long since disappeared." It was obvious her explanation would be longer than the previous one, so Dean and Sam relaxed a little to listen. "When everything fell out of place, we were split into factions, as you are already aware. I'm on Castiel's side, guys. You can think of me as an intern of sorts. As a junior warrior of the garrison, I wasn't given much responsibility other than following the others and learning what the proper fighting techniques were for when my time came. And as you can imagine, no one really paid me all that much attention. Castiel was the only one who ever went out of his way to speak to me. As a result, when the angels were torn apart, I chose to follow him. Might I also add that as one who was treated as if I didn't really exist, I heard quite a bit of gossip from the other side before all went to shit, pardon my French. So, I might have some information that would be of interest to you, if you are willing to take me to see Castiel."

The boys thought about it for a moment and silently came to the conclusion, through borderline telepathic communication, that they could probably pull this off if they made sure that no other angels were sneaking around waiting to pounce when they agreed. How they were going to do that, they had no idea. They guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask. Sam spoke for the first time, asking, "There aren't any other angels following you, are there?"

"Are you kidding? They barely even know I exist, remember? No, there aren't any tailing me. I'm sure of it."

"Sweetheart, if you're lying, there will be hell to pay," Dean quickly informed her.

"I'm aware, thanks."

A sudden realization dawned on Sam that would help let them know whether this "junior angel" was telling the truth. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Christiadel, but usually I just go by Chris."

"Okay, hang on a sec." Sam pulled out his phone and tossed it to Dean. "Call Cas," he told him, "and ask him what he knows about her."

"Why do I have to call him? It's your phone."

"Because you and him 'share a more profound bond,' remember?"

"Are you serious? You're still mad about that? God, you're such a chick. Okay fine." Christiadel watched the short exchange with a look of amusement. Dean unlocked the phone and dialed Cas' number. He waited a couple of seconds for him to pick up and when he did, he was met with a slightly tired voice on the other end of the line.

"Sam? What is it?"

Dean was confused for a moment, but then remembered whose phone he was using. "Hey, Cas. It's actually Dean. Look—"

"Dean? Why are you using Sam's phone? Did something happen?" Cas sounded a little breathless, but Dean rushed to assure him that they were fine.

"We're good. But look, we ran into another angel," Dean could hear Cas' breath hitch at that, but continued on, "and were wondering if you could help us out a little."

"Sure, Dean. Whatever you need." Dean paused for barely a second at that, but moved on, the brief moment barely noticeable.

"What do you know about an angel named Christiadel?"

Cas took a moment to think about it and slowly replied, "Christiadel? The junior member of the garrison? Well, she isn't hostile, that's for sure. But I can't think why she would be searching for the two of you," he confessed honestly. Sam watched Dean expectantly, hoping to gauge the nature of the conversation without the benefit of the other side. He waited patiently.

"Yeah, she's actually looking for you, apparently. But she knew you would be holed up someplace, so I guess she started with us."

"Oh. Well, there wouldn't be anyone looking for her, as far as I'm aware, so do what you may. Just be careful if you're bringing her back here. Make certain you aren't being followed, no matter how unlikely."

Dean rolled his eyes. Like they'd be stupid enough not to check twice. "Sure thing, Cas. Thanks." He hung up the phone and turned back to Sam. "Well, her story checks out. Cas said it shouldn't be a problem bringing her back to the bunker."

Christiadel calmly looked between the two of them and said, "Alright. Now that that's settled, let's get a move on."

"Not so fast, Miley Cyrus." At that comment, Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, but decided to let it pass for the moment. "We need to take some precautions first. One, you're riding in the car with us. Two, you're turning off angel radio."

"Dude, Heaven is closed down. There's no station for me to dial into, so we're good there. As for riding in the car…no shit, Sherlock. I didn't really expect you guys to give me an address. I'm not an idiot. P.S., I take offense to that particular nickname. How the hell do you know who she is anyway?"

Sam smirked at her before turning to Dean, widening his smile a bit. Dean quickly glanced at him, "Shut up. Let's go." With that, they all piled out of the house and into the Impala, making their way down the gravel road toward the bunker, looking forward to the five hour drive.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it can roll with the rest of the stories on here, but for goodness sake, leave a review and let me know if it can't. Please. I can definitely take a load of criticism, so don't hold back. It will only make it more enjoyable for you should you choose to come back and read the rest of it. Those who like it as is are also encouraged to leave reviews! Everyone can use self-esteem boosts. **

**Thanks again and you guys are pretty awesome for giving my first story a shot. If I get a positive response, I'll soon upload more chapters. **

**See ya, hopefully! **

**CROcheWsterLEY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay, guys...So I realized that I didn't really give you much in the last chapter, so here's a bit more. Thanks to all who gave it a chance and especially thanks to those who are sticking around to see how it plays out. Still plenty open to feedback, to any who may be interested in handing it out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the front of the Impala while Christiadel was situated in the backseat. Dean took a glance in the rearview mirror and saw the contented look on Chris' face, wondering how she could possibly be so comfortable back there when he had seen Cas squirm in discomfort practically every time he was made to take the long route to any particular destination. His curiosity became enough that he was willing to break the slightly awkward silence that had settled over the entire car.

"Hey, Chris? Pray tell, how are you not uncomfortable back there?"

Chris looked away from the window and met Dean's eyes in the mirror. "You forget, Dean, that when the angels fell a couple of months ago, some of us had to assimilate. Which means, I had to act like a normal teenager for a while. In case you haven't noticed, teenagers tend to spend quite a bit of time in vehicles."

"Wait, so you went to school and everything?"

"Yep. High school kind of blows. I had no idea that human complaints were legitimate. At least when it comes to that." She had gone back to staring out the window, but Dean continued, bored with the lack of conversation in the car. Sam was simply listening to the conversation, not showing any interest in joining it for the time being.

"You seem to have picked up the language of the younger generation."

She responded to his comment without looking away from the less than fascinating view. "How would you react if a girl who looks like a teenager spoke to you as if she were ancient? It might be a bit unsettling, to say the least. Besides, I really didn't have the energy to pretend to be a helpless little girl who got bullied all the time. So I acted normal."

"Smart," Dean replied with an appreciative tilt of his head. "Sammy, why didn't you do something like that?" Dean turned to look at Sam expectantly with a slight smirk on his face. Sam jokingly glared back at him.

"Screw you, jerk. I acted normal enough," he spit out with feigned annoyance.

"Sure you did." Dean missed the playful banter that they had somehow lost throughout the years. These tiny moments made him feel like they were teenagers themselves, if only for a few minutes. Unfortunately, they had to grow up and face the dangerous world presented to them. After a small chuckle, Dean again looked in the mirror toward Chris. She seemed to ignore the last bit of the conversation, opting instead for staring out of the window lost in thought, like something out of a movie. "Chris—"

"Dear Lord, Dean. Are you playing twenty questions?" Unaware that Dean had annoyed her, he immediately stopped what he was saying with a slightly raised brow and they rode the rest of the way in near silence, with only the sound of the Impala's engine accompanying them for the next hour.

* * *

Finally, the car rumbled to a stop in front of the bunker. Dean looked back to inform Chris that they had arrived, but was met with nothing but the leather of the backseat. For a few seconds, he frantically searched around, cursing himself for falling into another trap. But luckily, he spotted her standing outside, thoughtfully looking at the door to the bunker. "Don't you guys ever walk?" he asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh, sweetie, I have done way too much walking in the past few months. Do you really blame me for stretching my wings every now and then?" Not waiting for an answer, Chris strode forward after Sam, who was leading the way to the door with the key in hand. Dean followed with a shallow chuckle, interested to see how the next few minutes were going to play out.

The three of them entered the bunker, Sam with some hesitation, Chris with determination, and Dean with slight amusement. As they descended the staircase, Cas and Kevin waited patiently at the bottom. Kevin looked like he was somehow forced to be a part of the welcoming party, his eyes half-lidded and his gaze focused downward, like he couldn't care less about who they brought with them. Dean didn't blame the kid. It wasn't his fault that he was forced into this life. Plus, the angel tablet must have been taking a toll on his health, by the looks of him. But, he glanced upward upon their arrival and visibly stilled. His eyes found Chris and his formerly kicked-puppy stature improved and he stood up straighter with interest sparking in his eyes. Dean looked between the two of them, kind of surprised that he hadn't foreseen it. Chris of course had her gaze trained on Cas, the only one with whom she was already acquainted. Cas gave her a polite nod, and spoke up.

"Hello, Chris. Nice to see you again. Sam," a nod of his head, "Dean," another nod, coupled with a lingering gaze that Dean pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Cas. I'd love to say the same, but that fall kind of hurt. Not sure I've fully forgiven you yet." Cas' face fell at that, but in his newly human state, he hadn't learned to notice the subtle humor underlying her words. "Cas," she quickly said, "I was just joking. Too early for that, I guess. It is nice to see you again, too." His face returned to its previous look, politeness barely concealing haggardness. "You don't look well, bro. I take it your humanity has made sure of that."

"Quite right," Cas replied. Kevin took the opportunity in the few seconds of silence that followed to introduce himself.

"Hi," he said, reaching his hand out. "I'm Kevin." Chris looked at his outstretched hand without reaching to return the favor.

Her eyes slowly raised to his and she simply said, "I know, Prophet. But thanks for making the effort." Kevin retracted his hand and stepped back, a look of hurt crossing his face. Chris turned around to look at Sam and Dean, who had been looking on without saying anything, and said, "So, nice place you've got here. Mind if I crash for a bit?"

Dean hesitated, but Sam was the one to reply, "Sure, Chris. Stay as long as you like." Chris gave Sam a small smile of thanks before turning back to Cas. While they caught up a bit, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and brought him to the side.

"Dude, what the hell? 'Stay as long as you like'? We have enough people here as is. There's no need to bring a freaking teen angel into the mix. One teenager is bad enough. I am definitely not up for double the hormones. Are you?"

"Dean, chill. She's an angel, not some angsty teenage girl. Besides, it's not like Kevin gets much interaction with others. It might be good for him." Oh Sam, always the considerate one.

Dean turned to look at Kevin, who had gone back to reading his books at the table toward the side of the room, occasionally glancing up at Cas and Chris. "Kevin needs to keep working on translating the angel tablet. The last thing he needs is a distraction."

"Come on, give the kid a break. He didn't ask for this."

"I know, I know. It's just kind of important that we figure out how to fix this mess and right now, he's our best shot."

"Maybe not. Chris said she might be able to help, right? Let's see what she has to say about the situation." Dean and Sam started making their way back to Cas and Chris, when suddenly someone stepped out of the entrance to the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks and looked toward the person, confusion slowly seeping into their features.

A moment of silence. Then…

"Charlie?"

* * *

"Hiya, peeps," Charlie said as she stepped down the stairs to join the party. "What's up? Wait. Don't answer that." She looked toward Chris and raised her eyebrows just slightly. "So this must be the new angel, huh?"

"Yep," Dean answered. "Don't get me wrong, Charlie, because you know I'm always up for your nerdy company, but why are you here?"

"Thought I'd drop in and say hi. Plus, I noticed a bunch of weird crap going on all over the globe, so logically I thought of you two." She smiled as she again moved her eyes to Chris, and said, "Since when are angels into inhabiting teenagers? I thought they went for the whole 'death by intimidation' thing."

Chris chose to answer this one herself. "I'm younger than most of the other angels you may have met or heard about, so my vessel is of a younger age. I kind of like it, though. Much easier to get around in this meat than some old lady." Dean noted a hint of surprise flicker across Charlie's face. Good to know he wasn't the only one who was amused by the snarky attitude.

"Alrighty then. Moving on." Dean swiveled around to face Cas. "No offense meant to Charlie, but you did the usual drill, right?"

Cas smiled at Dean and calmly replied, "Yes, Dean. Holy water, salt, silver. She actually performed the tests herself. There is no need to worry."

Dean again looked at Charlie. "That's my girl." He smirked as he looked around the room and found Kevin. "Charlie, you've met Kevin, right?"

"Now I have. He's quiet." Kevin looked up at the mention of his name, but deciding that what they were saying wasn't really worth his while, he turned back to the books. "So, prophet, huh? Interesting…Well, who's going to show the new girl around? She's staying, right?"

"Yeah, she is," Sam said, "are you?"

"Of course. Can't bear to be without my boys for too long." Everyone was starting to relax and settle down. Charlie had that effect on people, Dean knew. Sam started making his way to Kevin to get in some helpful research before heading to bed, Cas offered to show Chris around the place and they headed down the hallway, and Dean and Charlie sat down at the table with a couple of beers that Charlie brought out from the kitchen.

"So, how's life?" Dean asked as he kicked back his chair and crossed his feet on the table.

"It's okay. Been tracking you guys to see what kind of trouble you'd get into next and saw that angels started popping up all over the place. Figured it had something to do with you, like I said, so here I am."

Dean took a swig of his beer before saying with a smile, "How's the LARPing? Still kicking their asses with your almighty rule, Your Majesty?"

Charlie's eyes fell to the bottle in her hand at that. "No, I've actually taken off for a while. Handed over the crown. After my mom, I just sort of threw myself into cyberspace. It's comfortable. I'm comfortable."

"Well," Dean said with a caring nod of his head, "that's good, I guess. How's the love life?"

"Hmm…since my last romantic interest was sent back to her faerie world, I haven't really been too keen on searching for relationships. Instead, I've mostly kept it to one night stands."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wow. Okay then. Maybe you should start up hunting, after all."

She knowingly nodded her head, which Dean took to mean she knew what this life entailed, for the most part. No relationships for hunters. Not lasting ones, anyway. "How about you, Dean? Have you taken a special interest in anyone lately?" Her lips pulled to the side in a small smile, which made Dean feel as if she knew something he didn't.

Dean bunched his eyebrows together and looked at her, having no idea what she was going on about. Absolutely no idea at all. "No," he said with a tone that indicated she should drop the subject. Luckily, she caught on and stopped prying for the moment. When they both had gone their separate ways, Dean was left to his thoughts of a certain blue-eyed angel, a tingling sensation running through him. When he realized where his thoughts were headed, he mentally slapped himself. "Get it together, Dean."

The silence of the night crept its way into the walls of the bunker while everyone settled in for the night. Tomorrow, Dean decided, they would talk about the angels. For now, sleep beckoned.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright. I should have another chapter posted soon, so stick with me! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
